


Once I was

by hosheep



Category: Original Work
Genre: Originally Posted Elsewhere, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-12
Updated: 2004-05-12
Packaged: 2020-09-25 03:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hosheep/pseuds/hosheep
Summary: A poem about one of my characters and what they were and what they're like now.





	Once I was

Once I was

An aggressive dog,

Untrusting and violent,

Always wandering the plains,

Searching for what was lost.

Now I am

A blooming flower,

Caring and gentle,

Having found what was lost,

Staying in the place I call home.


End file.
